This application is a continuation of Ser. No. 08/070,609 filed Jun. 2, 1993, which in general relates to articles reinforced with discontinuous composites and the like, and a process of makong the same. In particular, the invention relates to the use of reinforcement preforms in microstructurally toughened articles formed by casting.